Equestria's Ressha Hero
by KamenRiderCosmic
Summary: when a teen going to a super sentai convention he is sucked into a portal to equestria and his Toqger items become real he has to protect ponyville and his friends from the forces of evil can he do it or will he fail. my first story so if i mess up tell me where and ill fix it. Rated M for blood and gore in the future. Slow Updates due to writers block
1. Chapter 1

'Toq Change' Talking

"_Toq Change_" Thinking

(**Toq Change**) Attacks/Finisher

**[_Toq Change_**] Action

Chapter 1: Into Equestria, ToQger 1 Has Arrived.

[ June 13 2014. 6:30 AM. Magnus Household]

" _Uh stupid alarm, why did i set it this early_."

he hits the off button on his clock and got out of bed

" _Well Time to get up and get ready_."

oh I forgot to tell you about myself, my name is Jayden Magnus and i'm 6' 5" my hair is jet black with a natural streak of Bright Red through it,  
>my outfit for today is an exact copy of Right's outfit from the first episode of Toqger, but before I got dressed I showered.<br>after I showered I looked into the mirror, oh my eye's are blood red and there natural also.  
>got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast and saw my mom making cinnamon rolls.<p>

' Morning mom ' I said

' Morning Honey ' she said

"_I need to eat quickly, and then leave._"

' here you go ' Mom said and put a plate of fresh cinnamon rolls in front of me ' thank's ' i said then started eating,

"_Ok after I finish I need to double check if I have everything_ "

as he finished his dad came downstairs

' Hey Sport ' Dad said

'Morning dad' I said and finished eating and cleaned up my plate and went to my room to check i have every thing Toq Changer, Red Ressha, Toq Blaster, Rail Slasher and Daikaiten Cannon with Hyper Ressha. "_ Pk that's everything_ " i put them in the back pack and the Toq Changer on my left wrist and the Red Ressha in my pocket ' i'm ready ' i said to myself.

I then went downstairs ' I'm Leaving now ' I said to them

' Goodbye Jayden ' Mom said

' Later sport ' Dad said

I waved and left, I then went to my custom Bike and started it up and rode away.

[ June 13 2014, 9:30 am, San Diego Convention Center]

as I pulled into the convention center I saw it was packed and couldn't find a place to park,

so I parked around the corner in a different parking lot and walked to the convention center door's.

but I saw what looked to be a mirror in an alley way and walked to it but i fell and saw i was going to crash into it,

i closed my eyes and waited for the crash " _wait why didn't i crash through it_ " i opened my eyes and saw i was in a rainbow colored tunnel,

i then saw my stuff fly from my backpack and vanish ' WHAT THE HELL ' I yelled. then i saw a bright light coming fast and i went through it.

[ June 20 1000, 5:50 AM, Ponyville Library ]

Twilight was in her bed at the library and saw the moon and stars

' Legend has it That On the longest day of the 1,000th year the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about everlasting night, i hope the princess was right ' she said

"_ i hope it really is just an old pony tale_ " she thought

Then her door was slammed open and Spike came in

' come on Twilight, its time to watch the sunrise. ' Spike said

[ June 20 1000, 5:58 AM, Ponyville Townhall ]

everypony was inside Townhall waiting.

Twilight was standing with Spike on her back, when Pinkie came up beside her

' Isn't this exciting, are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited.' Pinkie said

' well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and i went [_**Gasp**_], but, i mean, really, who can top that.' Pinkie Continued

as Fluttershy starts conducting the birds to sing

a spotlight shines down on Mayor Mare

Fillies and gentlecolts as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the Beginning of the summer sun celebration ' Mayor Mare said

everypony cheared

' in just a few moments our town, will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this the longest day of the year. ' she continued

Twilight look's at the moon and saw the stars go behind it and saw the mare in the moon shadow vanish and looked worried.

' and now, it is my great honor to introduce to you, the ruler of our land, the pony who gives us the sun and the moon, each and everyday the good the wise the bringer of harmony to all of equestria.' Mayor mare said

' ready.' Fluttershy asked the birds

' Princess Celestia. ' Mayor Mare said

Rarity pulled the rope to open the Curtins then gasped when there was no one there

' this can't be good ' Twilight said

' Remain calm everypony. there must be a reasonable explanation.' Mayor Mare said to the ponies

' oh oh i love guessing games, is she hiding.' pinkie asked

Rarity comes from behind the curtins

' She's Gone.' Rarity said

all the ponys gasp

' ooh shes good.' pinkie said

'AHHH.' pinkie screamed

dark purple smoke builds on a balcony, and Everypony gasps.

' oh no. ' Twilight said

the smoke blasts away revealing

'Nightmare Moon.' Twilight says

Spike fainted

' oh my beloved subjects. it's been so long since i've seen your precious little sun-loving faces' Nightmare Moon Said

' what did you do with our princess.' rainbow dash said

'slow down nellie.' said applejack with rainbow's tail in her mouth

why, am i not royal enough for you, don't you know who i am.' Nightmare Moon Said

'ooh, ooh! More guessing games, um, hokey smokes. how about queen meanie. no. Black Snooty, Black Snooty!' Pinkie says before applejack shoves a cupcake into her mouth

' does my crown no longer count, now that i have been imprisoned for 1,000 years, did you not recall the legend, did you not see the sign's.' Nightmare Moon Said

' i did, and i know who you are, you're the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon' Twilight said.

Everypony then gasped ' well well well somepony remembers me, then you also know why I'm here' Nightmare said

'You're here to... To...' Stuttered Twilight as her voice filled with fear

Nightmare Moon laughs ' remember this day little ponies, for it was your last, from this moment forth, the night shall last forever' Nightmare Moon Said, nopony noticed the small golden light Coming from in the Everfree forest.


	2. Chapter 2

'Toq Change' Talking

"_Toq Change_" Thinking

(**Toq Change**) Attacks/Finisher

**[_Toq Change_**] Action/Transformation

Chapter 2: Into Equestria, ToQ 1 Has Arrived Part 2

[ June 21 1000 6:10 Ponyville Townhall]

HAAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA Nightmare Laughed

'Seize Her! Only she knows where the Princess is!' Mayor Mare says

A few pegasus guards fly towards nightmare moon

'Stand back you Foals!' Nightmare Mood Ordered

the three guard's stop then get hit by lightning

Nightmare then turns into a cloud of smoke and flys out of the townhall

Rainbow gets her tail free from Applejack and flys after nightmare

'Get back here' she yelled

once she got outside she saw nightmare moon long gone

'nighttime? forever?' Rainbow said with fear  
>she looks down and sees Twilight running from the townhall<br>'Where's She Going' Rainbow said

[ June 21 1000 6:15 Ponyville Library]

'Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!...' Spike said then fell asleep

Twilight covers up Spike

'You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. Twilight said

she then turned the light off and left the room.

Downstairs Twilights Throwing book's around trying to find the right one

' Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can i stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony' Twilight said to her self

Rainbow then flys into the library and right up to Twilight

' and just what are the Elements of Harmony? and how did you know about Nightmare Moon, Huh? Are you a Spy? Woah!' Rainbow said then yelled as Applejack tugged her tail again  
>'Simmer down, Sally. She ain't no spy. Buy she sure knows what's going on. Don't you Twilight?' Applejack said as the others came into the library.<p>

Twilight looked at them and sighed ' i read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her... ..but i don't know where to find them: i don't even know what they do!' Twilight told them

Pinkie is looking at a shelf and said to them 'The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide' she then got pushed out of the way by Twilight  
>' How did you find that?!' Twilight asked<br>Pinkie said in a sing song voice' It was under E!'  
>Twilight just said in a deadpan 'Oh...' she then used her magic to bring the book down and open it 'there are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known, Kindness, Laughter Generosity...Honesty and Loyalty, the sixth is a complete mystery. it is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now...'<p>

[ June 21 1000, 6:35 AM, Everfree Forest]

'the Everfree Forest' they all said with fear

They stand infront of the pathway into the forest

' Whee, let's go!' Pinkie said

' Not so fast.' Twilight told Pinkie

' I appreciate the offer. but i'd really rather do this on my own' she continued

' No can do, sugarcube. we sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone ' Applejack said  
>' we're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple.' she continued as they went into the forest<br>' Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good' Pinkie said,  
>Twilight just sighed and fallowed them in, but saw they stopped.<br>' why did we stop' Twilight asked, they didn't say anything just pointed down the path. Twilight looked down it and saw the golden light. ' What in Equestria, is that light' Twilight said, they saw the light dim until they saw something they didn't know, then it started to get up.

[Jayden's POV]

I saw a bright light all around me then i felt ground under my back, then the light started to dim till it was gone, he slowly got up from the ground and then felt pain in his right leg, he looked at it and saw a big gash with blood running right down it. "_Ok full body check, hands and arms check, legs and feet, check, head, triple check,_" I Thought then I looked around and saw i was in somekind of forest, but what really shocked me was the six ponies looking right at me, i blinked at them, they blinked at back, "_ok im going to freak out now_" I Thought.

[Mane 6 POV]

we all saw some stange creature sit up and check over it's self then look around and stopped and looked at them, 'Girls i think its time to hide' Twilight said to them, they nod then start to scream at the same time the creature screams

[Jayden POV]

'AHHHHHHHHHH' I Screamed and the ponies start screaming also, I jumped up and tried to run behind a tree but forgot about my leg and fell down in pain.  
>when I got up i think saw the gash in my leg cause they stopped screaming and looked worried, "<em>why are they looking at me like there worried<em>" I thought,  
>then the yellow one with wings,"wait wings!" I looked at them again and saw two unicorn's and two pegasi and two normal ponys.<br>"_ok I'm Loseing my mind now_" i thought,the yellow one walked up to me and saw my leg then said something that made my mind break  
>'are you ok' she said in a very shy yet concerned voice. I anwsered her ' yes I'm ok just my leg that's hurting' I Said, she looked at me with big eye's not expecting me to talk ' you can talk' she said in a really small voice, her friend's I think heard me cause there eyes went wide 'yes i can, but can you help me stand and help me find my backpack' I Said, 'um, ok i guess' she said and help me slowly got up then saw my leg and the gash up close this time she saw how bad it was. 'oh, my, um excuse me but um do you mind if i bandage your leg, if thats ok with you' she asked me, I looked at my leg and winced<p>

as it looked really bad, ' OK but what are you going to use, we're in the middle of a forest.' i said to her. ' Oh um' she stuttered ' why don't you call your friends over and see if they can help' I said to her, she nodded and waved the others over, they slowly walked up to us then the purple one said ' um who and what are you' she asked me and the others looked like they wanted to know as well, ' well I'm Jayden and my kind are called human's.' I said to them and they looked at me like i was a evil creature. 'Wait a minute, for all we know, he's working with Nightmare Moon to stop us.' the cyan one said 'Um what is this place also what are you name's '

I asked them as i didn't know where i was or who this Nightmare Moon is. 'Oh I'm Twilight Sparkle ' Twilight said  
>'this is Applejack , Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie' Twilight continued then Pinkie was in my face,<br>I got scared that I jumped back and fell back to the ground when my right leg fell from under me, I felt the gash start to slowly bleed again,  
>' OK and the rest of my question' i asked her, ' Oh your in the Everfree Forest' she told me,<p>

i looked around and saw that the forest was more like a jungle back home. ' thank's for anwsering my question, think you could heal my leg so i can walk' I said to them, Twilight then used her horn to do something but my leg healed up fast, ' thank you Twilight' I said to her and got up from the ground ' your welcome Jayden' Twilight said ' what are you doing in this forest anyway.' I ask them ' We're in here because a evil mare called Nightmare Moon want's to bring eternal night to Equestria, and the only thing that can stop her is the Elements of Harmony that are in this forest.' Twilight explaned to me ' ok thanks for that bit of info, but where are these Elements at anyway' I asked Twilight and she pointed behind me and i could see the path going further into the forest, 'ok that clears thing's up, mind if i come along.' I said Twilight was about to anwser but was pulled to a huddle from the other's i couldn't hear what they where talking about but i could tell it was about me from the looks i was getting from Rainbow, once the huddle was done i got a ok from them that i could come with them but if i make one wrong move I'm gone, we started walking and i put my hands in my pocket and felt Red Ressha i pulled it out and saw that it was metal and then i looked at my left wrist and saw the toq changer, i felt it as well and it was metal also " _if there metal then they might be real better keep this safe for now_."

(im going to skip the challenge's the mane 6 go right to Jayden's own chalenge)

[ June 21 1000 7:16 Am In the Everfree Forest]

Jayden and the others where walking towards the castle when all of a sudden they heard a strange noise the ponies didn't know what it was but Jayden did, ' Girl's I know this sound' I told them, they looked at me with a what is it expression"that's impossible they shouldn't be real, then again I wake up in a world with ponies and my Toqger items are real" I thought ' That is a Shadow line Ressha coming towards us very fast we need to move fast' i told them, they looked at me like i was crazy, but fallowed me but once I went five step's it went pass right in front of us, the others where gasping at it but i was ready for what was on the other side of it. once it passed i saw a couple dozen's of kuros and Bag Shadow. ' so this is where the old shadow line went' Bag Shadow said and looked around and saw Jayden and the Mane 6, ' Oh new targets for helping the shadow line take over this world' Bag Shadow told the Kuro's then got into a battle stance.

I got into a stance also when the girls saw me do this they ran to hide ' I won't let the shadow line take over this world or any other world' I Told them and got red ressha out of my pocket, then the girls saw it and wondered what I was doing I lifted my left wrist up and then the girls saw what was on my left wrist it looked like a bulky train crossing with button's, Then they saw me press the first button then i lifted the gate up as it said [_Now transforming! Please stand behind the white line!_] a white energy line then crossed in front of Bag Shadow and the Kuros they backed up but one kuro was didn't know what happend ' hey get back here' Bag Shadow told the Kuro, it looked down and saw it was on the other side of the white line and went back across it,Jayden then held up the small red train and said ' Toq Change' I then put it into the changer and pulled my left arm back with my right in front of the gate on it,

then pushed my left arm forward and pulled my right arm back and closed the gate, then a energy train flew from the changer and went around me as a symbol appered in front of me then went right on my chest as my body glowed bright in a rainbow colored area the train flew around my body as a red suit formed and then my head forming tracks around it then vanished behind my helmet, the changer then said ' ToQ 1gou! ToQ 1gou!' then the area around me flashed and i was back stareing at Bag Shadow and his goon's, the girls where looking at me with open mouth's and couldn't say anything. ' Full Steam Ahead ' I Said then pumped my arms like a steam train and rushed towards the Kuros and started to destroy them, I then remember how to get the items. ' Rail Slasher' I saidthe Rail Slasher formed in front of me and grabed it and started slashing them after a long battle i destroy all the kuros, the only one left Bag Shadow.

' Let's go Bag Shadow' I said to him then I called the other items and combined them into the Renketsu Bazooka 'you will be gone Bag Shadow' I Yelled, I then loaded the Energy Ressha into it and aimed at him and fired it, the energy ressha went into the tunnel then launched out and hit Bag Shadow and he blew up. I Disconnected the Bazooka and they vanished then I demorphed and signaled the others that it was OK to come out, they came out as I walked up to the castle doors then I felt the energy leave my body and I fell down right at the top of the stairs, the girls saw me fall and yelled 'JAYDEN' then ran up to me as I pushed my self up and put my back to the frame of the door, ' I'm ok girls you got a job to do save your world I'm going to rest here for now' I told them as I was breathing hard,

they nodded and went inside but Twilight stayed a little longer then Applejack called her and she went inside, "_why didn't Bag Shadow turn into a giant_" I thought just as I saw the others come outside then we saw Twilight get sucked into a vortex and vanish, 'Twilight' they yelled and ran back inside but i could see a bight light come from the tower and I pointed at it and they ran to save Twilight, 'OK time to check if i have the other items.' I said to myself as I thought of a clipboard with what I have and one appeared on my lap and I picked it up and saw that I had everything from Toqger and then I looked what Ressha's I had, and saw all of them just then I saw a flash a rainbow light from the tower then the sun rose into the sky, I then got up and walked to the tower as I got to the top I saw them standing watching what looked like winged unicorns hug then I saw Twilight's eye's go big and then she went up to the white one and told her about me and that I was still near the Elements old resting place, that's when i decided to walk in and they saw me, 'JAYDEN' They yelled, and tackled me to the ground. ' OK Girl's I'm fine.' I told them, Twilight then got up and said to me 'Jayden i'd like you to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.' Right then and there my mind went blank "Real Princesses right in front of me well I'll have to anwser them, I bowed to them ' Rise Jayden you don't need to bow' Celestia said I stood back up and then asked them if she knew of me before Twilight told them, 'Yes I did know of you before cause I'm the one who brought you here through that mirror from your world' She said, Pinkie then went ' Hey, you know what this calls for?' Pinkie said to us

[ June 21 1000, 12:21 PM, Ponyville Square]

' A PARTY' Pinkie says from back in ponyville

Ponies from all around ponyville come back to party for the return of the princesses and summer sun celebration

I was in the shadow of a house hidden from the ponies sight, then I remembered why Bag Shadow didn't grow, I needed to be where there where live's could be lost, my eyes widened then i ran to the princess and the girls just as a explosion rocked the square, I was in front of them ready , there was Bag Shadow Injured but still alive ' You think you can destroy me' Bag Shadow said, I got ready, he suddenly started to glow and grew to the giant size, and tried to squish me but I dived to the side at the last second and Changed into Toq 1gou and then hit the third button [**_The Ressha is arriving_**! **_Please stand behind the white line_**!] as Five different train's pulled up In Front of me and Took the Rainbow Pass off my belt and used it on the ticket machine and went into Red ressha, ' Princess, everypony away from the area quickly' I said over the intercom, i looked and saw her nod and went to hide, I put on full power and went at Bag Shadow as the other ressha disconnected from mine and attacked him at the same time as mine, 'Ressha Gattai' I said over the radio ' restricting speed to 70' I said as blue and green locked into mine 'linking completed then yellow and pink connected to blue and green, 'Connecting Complete' I said again as we passed a crossing yellow grabed it, I then hit the breaks as I heard Ticket Say 'Thank you for boarding. ToQ-Oh is completed' Ticket said over the intercom, as the crossing guard on the gate opened ' Let's Go' I said to myself and started to Make ToQ-Oh Go forward and started attacking Bag Shadow with the sword after a little bit he's ready to be destroyed ' This is your final Stop, Fumikiriken Ressha Slash.' ToQ-Oh raised the sword but lowered it and made crossing's appear and energy version's of the ressha's go across it as i was rideing rails that appeared once pink passed the crossing i slashed at him and continued pass stopping after a little bit, then i made ToQ-Oh stand in Victory as Steam Blew out of red ressha's smoke stack and whistle, I Changed ToQ-Oh Back into the Ressha and they went onto the train track near the station as the Girl's ran up to me and tackled me again 'Jayden' they all said' just then Princess Celestia walked up to us, ' I see i was right to bring you here,' She said to me 'Thank you Princess,' I said to her she then turned to a little purple and green dragon and said ' Spike take a note please' Spike pulled a Scroll and a quill from somewhere and was waiting ' I Princess Celestia, Here by make Jayden a Hero of Ponyville and Protector of all Equestria to keep harmony and peace.' thank you Princess' as Red Ressha's Whistle Blew From behind me

Finally after a day of writers block i got this chapter done hope you like it, Jaa Nee


End file.
